1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic pacifier/nipple appliance, in particular a pacifier/nipple appliance comprising an integrated orthodontic mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Continuous or persisting non-nutritive sucking of, e.g., a finger, thumb, and/or pacifier, produces risks of posterior crossbites, anterior open bites, increase overjet and Class II canine and molar relationships. See, e.g., Douglass, C. (ed). Oral Care Report 15(2): 4 (2005); and Ogaard, B., Larsson, E., and Lindsten, R., Am. J. Orthod. Dentofac. Orthop. 106: 161-166 (1994). Posterior crossbite in the primary dentition is one of the most common consequences of non-nutritive sucking of pacifiers. Studies have demonstrated that between about six and twenty percent of children with non-nutritive sucking habits develop posterior crossbites; and this frequency increases to approximately thirteen percent (13%) in children who use a pacifier up to 24-36 months of age. See, e.g., Warren, J. J., et al., Am. J. Ortho Dentofacial Orthip. 121: 347-356 (2002); and Warren, J. J., et al., JADA 132: 1685-1693 (2001). Crossbite is a transverse maxillo-mandibular discrepancy caused by maxillary arch constriction. Maxillary arch constriction can be precipitated by resulting inward pressure of the cheeks and the lateral portion of the lips which occurs from lowering the tongue and constriction of the cheek and lip muscles as a child sucks on a digit or pacifier bulb.
Recent policy of the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) recommends use of a pacifier through at least 12 months of age, and encourages infants be put to sleep with a pacifier to reduce the incidence of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). See, American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) Policy: Pediatrics 116(5): 1245-1255 (2005). Pacifiers are also commonly used by older children, and the recent American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) recommendation is likely to persist beyond the one-year recommendation. With this recent guidance by the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP), the incidence of pacifier use, as well as resulting orthodontic complications is also expected to increase. Although pacifier use has certain health benefits, duration of use has an exponential effect on the development of malocclusions. Correcting and/or preventing malocclusions at an early age will prevent future orofacial disharmonies complicated by aberrant oro-myofunction. It would thus be useful to inhibit or prevent maxillary arch constriction resulting, at least in part, from pacifier usage.